


We'll be Just Fine

by YokaiKittens



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiKittens/pseuds/YokaiKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Max are all that's left, but at least they have each other. "Well, you know what? I was wrong. Even pirates need Caulfield kisses. How else do you think we survived all this bullshit and no one else has?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be Just Fine

"Ask me when I started loving you."

Max couldn't help her miniscule little grin as she followed Chloe's tall figure along the isolated road. She reached back to grab her water bottle from the side pocket on her backpack--simple, plain. Easy to run with, if it was light enough. "When did you start loving me?" she asked, appeasing the  girl before her.

Their feet kicked up dust on the road, the cool air blowing it into the dying grass. 

Chloe turned, beginning to walk backwards along the vacant road so she could watch Max. "I started loving you when we were kids."

Max hummed in acknowledgement, having heard this before. It had begun as Max having asked her once, before the world fell apart, and Chloe had been embarrassed and standoffish about answering. But when she finally had, Max had made the biggest, dopiest grin Chloe had probably ever seen in her entire life. 

Chloe began to cherish that smile a lot more when the vortex hit. 

So now, whenever the situation got to them, she'd make Max ask. Because they needed it.

God knew they needed it more than anything.

"When you agreed to be my first mate, and me the captain, and we sat on the couch in my living room that we pretended was our pirate ship. And you gave me a good luck kiss before I took us into stormy waters."

"And you made a grossed out face and told me pirates don't need kisses for luck."

Chloe made a choking sound as she laughed. "Well, you know what? I was wrong. Even pirates need Caulfield kisses. How else do you think we survived all this bullshit and no one else has?"

Max's grin faded a bit. "Don't say that," she warned gently, readjusting her bag as she strided up to Chloe's side, almost passing her until Chloe matched her speed. 

"We haven't seen anyone in three months, Max."

"That doesn't mean everyone on the planet just suddenly died. That's impossible."

"Impossible?" Chloe asked incredulously, grabbing Max's arm gently to slow her, and meet her gaze. "You plan to tell me what's impossible when days before the vortex hit, you had visions of it? And had the power to rewind time? Give me a break."

"We can't be the only ones left, Chloe." Her voice sounded desperate now. Chloe's heart wrenched. "They've just...gone to their safehouses. The government probably has a bunch of them they're letting people in..."

"Be real, Max. You know that isn't what happened. We have a radio." Chloe reached down and patted the small hand radio attached to her belt loop. "People are dead. How we even made it this far, I have no fucking clue."

"But not all of them," Max insisted. 

Chloe took off her beanie, ran her fingers through her hair. Desperately needing a cigarette. She settled for the water in the side pocket of her backpack. "No," she said after swallowing a mouthful. "Not all of them."

Eight months after the vortex that seemed to have hit a self destruct button on the world. 

Max hadn't predicted just the vortex. She'd predicted the end of the world as they knew it. 

Chloe was cut short as Max came to a sudden halt. Chloe stopped, looked at her. Her face was angled upward, staring into the distance, at the sky above the road. Chloe followed her gaze. 

Darkness was centered in the sky, the cluttered clouds almost tar-black, moving in wide and tight circles. It was ominous. 

"Hey," Chloe whispered softly. The hand she had on Max's arm slid down to catch her hand in a comforting hold. She entwined their fingers tightly, assuringly. Max finally averted her eyes from the storm clouds to look at Chloe.

"We'll be just fine," she said, her voice a promise. 

Max nodded immediately, her trust evident, and tightened the grip on Chloe's hand. Chloe grinned assuringly, straightening to place a chaste kiss upon the smaller girl's forehead before turning to look at the foreboding sky once more. Her gaze became hard, challenging.

They continued upon the desolate road.


End file.
